


Not Dead Air

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: nfacommunity, Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Not Dead Air

“We stopped listening.” Tony sat down hard in his chair. They had stopped listening to the comms? What could have happened while they were . . . sitting in the cozy car, and he was talking. He could barely talk now. 

“Ziva, wait,” Tim held up his hand to stop her from leaving. “Tony, we didn't turn the comms off. We just stopped listening to all the ramble.” 

“Boss calls it 'yabba yabba.'” Tony grinned. “That's fine. I don't expect you to understand every word I say. I just had to get them all talking. Have you ever tried getting a paranoid bastard to talk?” 

Tim and Ziva looked at him with incredulous looks, and Tony chuckled. 

“Our illustrious leader aside. I had to use every trick I learned from working with him to get them to talk.” 

“And you did. Did a damn good job.” Said illustrious leader strode in, just on time. Tony rolled his eyes. He still had a few tricks to learn. “Go home, my minions.” They all turned and stared at him for a second, but he kept his eyes on the screen, implacable. 

“C'mon, Probies. My treat. Greasy burgers and hot drinks. It'll help my throat. I've done this before.” His voice cracked on the last word, and he fell silent. 

“Well, yes. It is the least you can do, since we watched over your hairy butt all day.” Ziva teased, that half-seductive moue on her face. 

“I could do with a burger. Especially if Tony is more quiet.” McGee agreed. 

“Oh, ha ha.” Tony replied, his face in a scowl. “For that, second round is on you.” They walked out together, jostling and joking like normal. Tony promised himself he'd explain to Ziva why her joke wasn't that funny. Later.


End file.
